Spamano: Is it over?
by Hetalia-Romano-Spamano
Summary: This story is dedicated to a good friend of mine. Me and my friends rp as characters, i am Romano and my friend is Spain. We recently got into a fight... And this is based off of it, some things in here are true some are not- Romano and Spain had a fight one night and Romano left to find England. Can Romano and Spain work things out? Or is Spamano done... Forever...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter of my first story! I know its short and not the best so please be nice! Review!**

Romano opened his eyes as sunlight spilled in the room. He sighed remembering where he was... In England's spare room. He didn't like being here... Not at all. It... It just wasn't the same as Spain's house. Normally he would be waking up with Spain, in his bed. Nope, not today. He and Spain had recently gotten into a fight... And Spain hadn't called or texted Romano since. Romano sat up and pushed the sheets off his body. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up walking into the guest bedroom's bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was sticking up and sadness was plastered to his face. He turned on the sink and wet his hands, then ran them through his hair to mat down what was sticking up. But of course his stubborn curl stayed up. He changed into black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie. He sighed looking at his sad reflection once more before going out into England's living room/kitchen. England was sitting at his kitchen table with America as they drank coffee. Romano walked over the fridge and opened it looking for something to eat. "Good morning Romano." He heard England say from behind him... He had a hint of worry in his voice. "Morning." Romano spoke gruffly. England had let Romano stay at his house for three nights now, ever since Romano came over after his fight with Spain. He remembered what happened...

(Flashback)

He banged his knuckles against England's door twice and waited. "Coming!" He heard England shout from somewhere in the house. The door opened and England's face brightened. "Lovino! How are you?" He opened the door wider and Romano walked in. "Um... Im... Ok" he lied. England poked him in the stomach... Someone had given him coffee... Or sugar. Romano decided to try to be happy and a smile spread across his face as he chased after England. "I'll get you!" He shouted. England's eyes widened. "Oh no you won't!" He ran around the room but Romano was faster. He pounced on England making both of them topple to the ground. They struggled until Romano found himself sitting on England, pinning his arms to the ground. England gave him a mad expression but there was playfulness in his eyes. "L-Let me go you... You bloody wanker!" Romano smirked. England pouted like a child realizing he wasn't going to get his way. Romano eased up on England's arms... Bad move. England quickly pushed Romano off of him and started to tickle him. Romano was now on his back laughing and trying to push England away. "Stop... Stop!" He laughed and spoke at the same time. Finally England stopped and stared at Romano slightly amused. His eyes softened. "Lovi, you almost look happy!" Romano got up and sat criss-cross on the ground. He sighed and looked down at his feet letting his bangs fall over his eyes. A sad expression now took over his face. England moved trying to get a good look at Romano's face, but couldn't. "What's wrong Romano?" He looked worriedly at Him. Romano looked up at England. "Spain... He used to do this with me when i was younger, he always had fun and tickled me... Whenever i was down. But now..." He looked down again as his eyes filled with tears. "I-I gotta go." With that he stood up and walked out of England's house shutting the door behind him. He turned his back to the door and started walking. He heard the door open and stopped moving as he heard England's voice. "Lovino, did something happen with Spain?" Romano turned to England and nodded biting his lip. "W-We had a fight... He t-told me to get out. There was a lot of yelling a-and it was all my fault..." He couldn't hold back the tears, and they fell rapidly down his cheeks. England tilted his head a little sympathy in his eyes. He walked over to the smaller boy and put his arms around him, letting him cry on his shoulder. Romano sobbed onto England, his sobs racked his body as he cried. "Don't worry Lovi, things will be okay, you can stay at my place for now." Romano eventually calmed and nodded, he had just met his breaking point.

(End of flashback)

He came back to reality and grabbed a tomato out of England's fridge. He made sure England bought some when he went down to the market. It reminded him of Spain and once again he held back tears as he bit into it. He sat against the wall, knees to his chest as he finished the tomato. "Well uh... I should be going, by England!" America said awkwardly and walked out the door shutting it softly behind him. England walked over to the sad Romano and kneeled in front of him. "You need to work things out with Spain, this is tearing you apart Lovi." England spoke in a soft kind tone. Romano knew England was right... But he had no idea what to say. "I-I know i do... Im scared." He admitted as he blushed slightly embarrassed that he had said that. "I'll cone with you if you'd like." England replied. Romano sighed deeply. "No, i... I need to do this on my own." With that, he stood up and walked over to the door. He looked back at England and received a curt nod. He opened the door and walked out shutting it behind him.

•••

Once he got to Spain's house he prepared himself. He drew in a deep shaky breath and knocked on the door. One thing ran through his head as he waited for Spain to open it... Would Spain forgive him? Or was Spamano over... Forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Heres chap. 2! I hope you like it! Thanks to Bjoker for following my story! And thanks to Mighty Agamenon for being the first reviewer! This chap. Contains Spamano slash btw.**

Romano heard the door unlock and he saw Spain standing there. He was expecting to see an angry face wondering why he was here... But no... Spain had bags under his eyes, a sad frown on his face, and his eyes were softened with sadness. Romano remembered looking at his own reflection this morning... Spain practically mirrored him. Spain took a step back, out of the way indicating that Romano should come in. Romano sighed and walked into Spain's house. It was all so... Natural. Romano into Spain's room and sat down on his bed. He looked at his feet as Spain sat down next to him. "Romano..." Spain started. He paused and then sighed. "I-I'm really sorry... About... How i yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that." Romano remembered how it happened... It was all his fault.

(Flashback)

Romano was on Spain's bed, with spain over him. Spain's hands were supporting his weight so he didn't crush the smaller boy. Spain started to lean down when... His phone rang. He sighed and got off of Romano and pulled his phone from his pocket. It was France. "Hi France." He said. Romano sat up... Slightly hurt that Spain stopped to answer the phone... And it was france. "Mmhm yeah." Spain said. He seemed to be answering a question. Romano was mad. He got up and snatched Spain's phone out of his hand. "Hey um gotta go bye!" Romano said into the phone before ending the call. Jealousy had overcome him. "What the hell Romano!" Spain yelled angrily. Romano threw the phone on the bed. "Why did you stop to talk to France! Do you not care about me!?" Spain had anger on his face and Romano had fire in his eyes. "I do care about you Romano!" Romano moved closer to Spain. "Then why do you stop doing stuff with me to talk to France!" Spain's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, sadness, and anger all at once. "I...I... It's not like that Romano!" Romano took an angered step back. Spain could tell that Romano thought something was going on between him and France. France liked him but the only one Spain liked, was Romano. Romano huffed and tried to speed walk passed Spain. Spain grabbed Romano's arm. Romano yanked his arm away from Spain and narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you just go fuck France or something." Spain's eyes widened and Romano stormed out slamming the door behind him. He took off full speed running blindly. He crossed street after street dodging cars, managing to avoid all of them. He crossed one last street and found himself in front of England's house.

(End of flashback)

"I-It's not your fault... I was a... Bastard." Tears welled in Romano's eyes and one by one began to fall. "Oh Lovi." Spain said softly. He pulled Romano up onto his lap and looked into his sad eyes. "You know i forgive you." Romano nodded and sniffled. Spain pulled him into a tight hug. Romano rested his he ad in the warm crook of Spain's neck. Sobs racked his small figure. Spain took a deep breath willing himself not to cry for Romano's sake. He let Romano sob into his neck for another moment before pushing him up so he could look into his eyes. "I'm sorry i yelled at you, do you forgive me?" Romano nodded as another tear fell. Spain lifted his hand and gently wiped the tears off of Romano's face. Romano closed his eyes, calming himself. His eyes opened and widened as he felt Spain's soft lips against his. His eyes slowly closed and his kissed back. They both pulled away for air and looked into each others eyes. Romano once again found Spain on top of him, laying on the bed... Just like when the fight happened. He hoped it wouldn't turn out like last time... "I love you Lovi." Spain said softly. "S-Shut up you... You tomato bastard." Spain chuckled knowing Romano loved it. He started to lean down when... His phone rang. Romano watched Spain wondering what he would do... He better not... Spain took out his phone. "It's France." He threw his phone over on the couch. Romano smiled and wrapped his arms around Spain's neck pulling him down and pressing their lips harshly together.

They broke apart and kissed some more. Romano loved this... Making out with Spain on his bed... With no interruptions.

Eventually the boys curled up together in bed to go to sleep. It was almost three AM. Spain wrapped his arm around Romano and kissed his cheek. Romano blushed and swatted Spain away causing Spain to chuckle. Spain switched of the light and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter three! Hope you like it and dont kill me for being mean to Romano and Spain! Also Thanks to JDAH22megirl for reviewing and favoriting the story! Sorry the first part of the chapter is bold i can't fix it. :P**

**Romano opened his eyes and rolled onto his side to look at Spain. Spain was already awake, and was reading fanfiction on his phone. Romano yawned and stretched getting Spain's attention. "Morning Lovi." He smiled and said. Romano raised an eyebrow. His eyes went wide. "Shit!" Spain tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Romano jumped out of the bed. "England probably thinks I'm dead i didn't tell him i was with you!" Spain chuckled. "Go tell him then, i'll be waiting here." Romano smiled hastily and ran out the door to England's house.**

••• (at England's house)

"Wheres Romano?" America asked. "I don't know Alfred. But i'm sure he's ok... Right?" England spoke with a hint of worry in his voice. Just on time, there was Romano's double knock on the door. "There we go." England said as he walked to open it. He saw Romano's brightened face... Wait... What... "Lovino?... Did something happen?... You look happy!" Romano nodded and blushed entering England's house. America was in England's bed...and the sheets were messed up. Romano tried to hide a laugh. "I see you both had a good night." England hit him over the head and Romano let out another laugh. "Shut up Romano. So where were you last night you never came back?" Romano smiled leaning against the wall. "I was with Spain. I slept there." England's eyes widened with surprise and he stayed quiet as a smile spread across his face. "You guys made up!" America cheered saying it for England. Romano nodded. "So... What did you guys do hmm...? England asked and Romano blushed. "Stuff." England and America both gave him a pervy smile. "Well um... I gotta get my stuff and uh go back to Spain's... Place." Romano ran into the room he had been staying in and started to pack his stuff.

•••(meanwhile at Spain's place)

The doorbell rang and Spain got out of bed. That was strange, no one came over but Romano, and he would knock or just walk in. Spain walked to the door and opened it. He took a step back. "F-France. What are you doing here?" France pushed passed Spain and walked in. "Ok... Come in..." Spain didn't like France being here. If Romano came back... He didn't even want to think about it. "France, what do you want." France turned to Spain. "I want you." Spain's eye went wide. "No... France get out." France shook his head. He started to move toward Spain, and Spain kept moving back until he was against the wall. "Uh France... No please get out..." France pushed into him locking him against the wall. Spain gave a nervous glance. "Please France..." That's when things went downhill... The door opened and Spain looked over to see Romano in the doorway, his eyes wide and full of hurt. "No Romano it's not what it looks like!" Romano dropped his bag and ran out. Spain watched him go then turned his head madly toward France. He used his anger to give him strength. He pushed France away from him and punched him hard in the face. "Get the hell out France." France scrambled out, his nose bleeding.

•••

Romano ran across the streets and into an alley. A dingy, dirty, dark, alley. He leaned against the wall tears in his eyes. He knew it... He was being played. He looked at his feet and a couple of tears fell. "What's wrong wimp." He heard a gruff voice say. He looked up to see a tall big man and fear now filled him. "I can make you feel better." The man laughed creepily." Romano pressed against the wall frozen with fear. The man moved towards him. The large man ran his hands down Romano's front side... Until he got down low. Romano cringed at the touch of the mans cold large hands. No, no, no, he thought in his head. I can't let this happen... It's not Spain. The man was now touching and grabbing him in uncomfortable spots. "Stop it!" Romano yelled. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into the man's jaw. He stumbled back in shock. His eyes grew mad with fire and Romano knew he had made a mistake. He cowered against the wall. "You just made a big mistake boy." The man said. He balled his hands into fists with anger. He punched Romano across the jaw just as Romano had done to him. Romano brought a hand to his stinging face. The man kneed him straight up in the balls. An oof escaped Romano's lips and he fell to the floor holding his hands to where he got kicked. The man kicked him in the side and Romano cringed on the hard concrete. "Get the hell away from him!" Was that Spain's voice? Romano was starting to loose consciousness. He looked up and through blurred vision he watched as Spain punched out the man. He ran away and Spain hurried over to Romano. "Romano are you o-..." Thats all Romano heard Spain say before he blacked out, falling into darkness.


End file.
